


Tech Troubles

by AnimeNerd666 (CrystalNavy)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Humor, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Characters watching music videos, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Facebook, Friends to Enemies, Gen, Humor, M/M, Memes, Online shenanigans, Parody, Spoilerfic, Texting, references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/AnimeNerd666
Summary: In which the Survey corps get their hands on a device known as 'computer'.Fun ensues.
Relationships: Bertolt Hoover/Annie Leonhart, Carla Yeager/Grisha Yeager, Gabi Braun/Falco Grice, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein, Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager, Sasha Blouse/Nicolo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. My Crush is a What?! (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Eren responds to an interesting discovery about his crush and the dilemma it raises the only way he knows how: by kidnapping Reiner Braun.

Eren woke up as usual, and rubbed his eyes, only to see a sleek and shiny metal device. There was a note to go with it.

"I found this on one of my trips. I thought you would appreciate it and that it would help us in our future endeavors. Well, mostly me, to be honest. My experiments shall become much more interested with this! - Hanji"

Eren resisted the urge to face-palm.

"Of course it would be her." he muttered to himself "Why did I expect anything else?"

Still, after a while, his curiosity got the better of him, and he started studying the device.

As he did, he discovered something called 'Google', which allowed him to look up anything he wanted and he would get information on that.

It involved a lot of typing, but he didn't mind.

He was especially eager to find out more about his fellow cadets.

So he spent time searching stuff about each and every one of them.

That was, until he came across information about his secret crush.

Upon seeing the images that Google had to provide, the device fell out of his fingers.

It couldn't be...could it...?

He left the room in a hurry, speeding down the corridor and leaving the building altogether.

He stopped after a while, at the exact spot his crush had shown him. A small cliff overlooking a shimmering lake.

He sat down on the grass and allowed himself to relax.

But it was short lived. 

For his crush appeared at that moment, like he was summoned.

"Um, hi Reiner..." Eren said sheepishly "How are you today?"

"I am okay." Reiner said "But what about you? Mikasa asked me to check up on you since she is busy at the moment."

"I am fine." Eren lied "Just fine."

How should he deal with this? He couldn't just ask Reiner, the person he was crushing on, whether he was the Armored Titan like Google had said, out of the blue...

Could he?

Eren felt as if his head was gonna explode.

Before, things had been so simple. Why did this device have to complicate them?

Come to think of it, Hanji was the one who gave it to him. 

Was this what she referred to as her 'experiment'?

Letting him find out that his crush was actually the enemy of humanity and observe the fallout?

Damn....

-x-

"Say, Armin, what would you do if your crush turned out to be an enemy?" Eren asked

He chose a secluded spot for this conversation, and made sure it took place at a time when everyone was busy.

Especially Hanji and Reiner.

Eren didn't want either of them intruding on this conversation.

He was still mad at Hanji over the whole incident, and Reiner was the topic of the conversation.

"What brought this on?" Armin asked

"Well, Hanji gave me a device to use and thanks to that I found out that my crush is the goddamn Armored Titan!" Eren exploded "She must have planned this, I swear!"

"Eren, calm down!" Armin raised his hands placatingly

"Calm down?" Eren snapped "She knows about my desire to kill all Titans! She...she must be expecting me to kill my own crush for the sake of her experiment! Well, I am not gonna play by her rules!"

With that, he stormed off.

-x-

The anesthethic was in the booze. It was enough to knock someone out for several hours.

Eren had gotten Hanji to loan it to him under the pretense of studying its properties, in hopes of being able to assist in experiments more easily by learning about the substances used in them.

Instead, he knocked out everyone in the 104th Cadet Corps, making it look like a work of an outside party.

He also trashed both his and Reiner's rooms, making it look like said outside party had kidnapped both him and Reiner.

Then he absconded with his crush. It wasn't an easy feat, since Reiner was a lot heavier than Eren, but he managed to get both of them over the Wall.

Then he bit his finger and transformed. He scooped up Reiner and laid him on his back.

He proceeded to make his way deeper into the Titan territory, taking great care not to lose Reiner.

If Hanji thought he would kill his crush, then she would be disappointed. Very very disappointed.


	2. My Crush is a What?! (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curiosity killed the cat.

Hanji found the note taped to the castle door.

'I am gone. I refuse to kill him. Don't look for us.' - Eren

"Kill who?" Hanji said, frowning "Does he know something we do not? If so, I gotta find out what! This could be the breakthrough for the Survey Corps!"

Decision made, she snuck into the basement and took the laptop, bringing it to her room. She opened the last page he visited and looked at the pictures.

All of them were pictures of the Armored Titan.

Hanji's curiosity grew. She clicked the link on one of them and waited for the page to load.

Then the screen went black and Hanji realized there was someone else in the room with her.

"Sorry." Armin said sheepishly "But Eren warned me you might be curious enough try this via a note he left for me. He asked me not to let you."

"So he does know who the Armored Titan is?" Hanji squealed

"Yes." Armin said "He had a crush on him since the beginning."

"So that's why he wrote that he refuses to kill him." Hanji frowned thoughtfully

"It is indeed the case." Armin smiled sadly

-x-

Reiner found himself unable to move. He was wrapped with a sheet so tightly it restricted his movements.

Nearby, Eren was sound asleep, head resting against the trunk of the tree.

"Yes...yes..." Eren mumbled "That hit the spot...keep going, Reiner..."

Reiner frowned lightly. Eren liked him in that way, it seemed. And he couldn't deny that he liked Eren in that way too.

He shook the smaller boy awake and Eren blinked at him sleepily.

"Morning, Reiner..." he greeted

"Eren." Reiner said "We can't be together in that way...we...I..."

"If this is about you being the Armored Titan, then don't worry." Eren smiled brightly "I already know, and I don't care."

"You do?" Reiner's frown deepened "How did you find out?"

"The device Hanji gave me helped." Eren frowned "She wants me to stay true to my promise and kill you as part of psychological experiment. But I am not going to do it. I can't do it."

Reiner held the brunet awkwardly as he started crying.

"C'mon." he said "This ain't like you. And honestly, if anyone can do it and not break down, if would be you. Do what you have to do."

"I am not sure if I can." Eren mumbled "I love you, Reiner, no matter who or what you are."

And something in Reiner snapped.

'Screw Marley' he thought 'I want this...but...'

"Eren...help me." Reiner asked "The truth is that I...no, we...we have to do this for the sake of our families...but if we can get them out of danger...we won't have to."

"I understand." Eren said "And I will do what I can."


End file.
